


Египетские штучки

by merryginn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Проникновенное взаимоизучение, создано для флешмоба Stargate Month 2018





	Египетские штучки

Это было то, что О’Нилл впоследствии назвал “вашими египетскими штучками”, хотя от Египта там не было ничего, ну почти. Разве что общий эффект, сравнимый только с пребыванием в саркофаге.

Просто в какой-то момент Дэниел попросил Тил’ка показать пару приемов для самозащиты, если что. На Абидосе ему это было не нужно, статус зятя старейшины и, если так можно выразиться, научного вождя племени охранял его сам по себе, а вот в КЗВ, и уж тем более в действующем отряде демонстративный пацифизм оказался опасным для всех.  
Дэниел выучил урок.  
Дэниел умел учиться, и уж тем более умел выбирать учителей, так что Тил’к пришелся в самый раз.

Вот только всякий раз, когда джаффа рывком валил его, полуоглушенного, на маты и выразительно демонстрировал, каким из тысячи способов можно в этой конкретной позе прикончить противника, у Дэниела неизменно вставало.

Дэниел понял, что Тил’к понял, что Дэниел понял, что Тил’к отлично знал о разных путях взаимодействия двух взрослых людей. Ему было прекрасно известно что любовные отношения между мужчинами никогда не были из ряда вон выходящими, а уж в воинских культурах мужеложество подразумевалось как норма по умолчанию.

Их первый раз случился после тренировки, но перед работой над текстами и Тил’ковым кел’но’римом, очень аккуратно и осторожно, даже нежно. Тил’к изо всех сил старался сдерживаться, а Дэниел – не спугнуть великана джаффа остатками американских предрассудков. Вообще-то, Дэниел от них почти избавился, изучаемые культуры и пара лет на Абидосе напрочь вылечили его от ханжества “белого человека”, но он все равно боялся, что Тил’к подумает что-то не то.  
Тил’к не подумал.  
Обоим стало легче.

Это было нечто вроде внутренней пустыни, которую надо пройти, и легче сделать это вместе, чем стыдливо шарахаться друг от друга "по разным шатрам". Тил’ку элементарно не хватало тепла, он был одиноким и неприкаянным как холодная ночь, сухая и беспощадная, а Дэниел буквально горел от бессилия и невозможности искать и искать Шааре без перерывов на отдых и сон. Это его желание причудливо сплелось с общей жаждой познания, он сам даже не мог их разделить, а в результате не высыпался неделями, брал на себя все, что можно, включая тренировки, не отличал дня от ночи и просто падал от усталости.

– Тил’к, ты свободен сегодня? – обыкновенно спрашивал Дэниел и Тил’к вежливо склонял голову в ответ, и после очередной тренировки Дэниел торжественно тащил к нему в комнату кипу бумаг на разобраться.  
Камеры слежения в аппартаментах Тил’ка уже не было.

Они запирались на ключ, Тил’к расставлял свечи, словно для кел’но’рима, Дэниел раскидывал по всей кровати заметки, словно маленькие таблички для молитвы.  
Они раздевали друг друга. Дэниел слегка краснел и прикрывал глаза, когда Тил’к толкал его на кровать, доставал мягкие веревки, туго связывал руки за спиной.  
– Ты должен освободиться сам, ДэниелДжексон, – спокойно и убедительно говорил он, но Дэниелу ни разу не удалось развязать узлы или вытащить запястья, как он ни старался.  
А он старался.  
А Тил’к отвлекал.  
Он гладил и ласкал друга, задумчиво проводил ладонями по груди, по бедрам, по животу, словно готовил к какому-то ритуалу. Иногда брал свечу и горячим воском капал на только ему известные точки на раскинутом перед ним теле. Иногда прикусывал, отмечая что-то свое четкими полукружиями от зубов.  
Всегда ласково, всегда останавливаясь на грани боли.  
Дэниел, поначалу извивавшийся в путах, понемногу начинал ерзать и стонать совсем от других ощущений. Подкидывал бедра, тянулся всем телом к темным, уверенным рукам, не открывая глаз. Изо всех сил старался вести себя тихо, но все равно в какой-то момент Тил’ку приходилось прикрывать ему рот рукой.

К этому моменту обычно у Дэниела пересыхало во рту, он дрожал, словно от холода, а на самом деле просто инстинктивно желая, чтобы Тил’к ласкал дольше и сильнее, и не останавливал выверенных, опытных движений.  
Как правило, поначалу Тил’к не трахал его по-настоящему. Доведя Дэниела до нечленораздельных содроганий, он брал в рот и сильно, размеренно отсасывал. Глотка у джаффа оказалась потрясающей, глубокой и ненасытной, и Дэниел понимал, что такое умение доставить удовольствие дается только с опытом, но никогда не спрашивал ни о том, кто был у Тил’ка, ни когда и как это могло произойти.

Тил’к был партнером жарким и требовательным, а Дэниел - отзывчивым настолько, что его это пугало, будь он с кем-нибудь другим.  
Тил’к облизывал и дышал, ласкал и гладил, и казался довольным только тогда, когда Дэниел забывался и буквально начинал кусать ему руки от удовольствия.  
Тогда Тил’к отстранялся и любовался разрумянившимся Дэниелом, который, не в силах разорвать путы и прикоснуться к себе, просто метался по постели, всем телом приглашая завершить игру, которая обыкновенно начиналась так мягко, а заканчивалась так жестоко.  
Налюбовавшись, Тил’к ложился на Дэниела, придавливая его всем своим весом, притираясь стоящим членом, и буквально в два-три касания они кончали почти одновременно: Дэниел с задушенным воплем облегчения, Тил’к с внезапно низким и тихим рыком, который подошел бы скорее зверю, чем человеку.

Они никогда не лежали в обнимку после. Тил’к сразу же развязывал Дэниела, благодарил и садился перед кроватью медитировать уже по-настоящему.  
Дэниел жмурился на свет, успокаивался и сладко засыпал.  
Через пару часов просыпался отдохнувший, хватался за рассыпанные вокруг листки, работал, хмурясь и стараясь не нарушить концентрации джаффа. Иногда смотрел на спокойное, отрешенное лицо Тил’ка, погруженного в себя, и счастливо улыбался.

Это были самые интимные моменты для них обоих.


End file.
